Bella meet's Charlie the Unicorn's friends
by Alicefan1
Summary: What happens when Edward and Bella meet Charlie the Unicorn's friends? And what happens when they go to not candy mountain...but Dream Land?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Um, Bella. You might want to wake up." I heard his sweet voice and opened my eyes. I had fallen asleep in the meadow, we went there after school, it was friday so we didn't have any homework due for tomorrow. "What?" I mumbled and rubbed my eyes. "Open your eyes." Edward put his hands around my waist and lifted me upright.

My eyes allowed me to see fuzzy shapes. I rubbed them again and saw two unicorns. One was blue and one was pink. "Wake up Bella!" The blue one cheered. "Yeah wake up sleepy, sleepy head!" _What the hell? Unicorns were real? Well Edward's real so I guess they could be real too. _Edward leaned over to my ear. "Do you know what the hell unicorns are doing here?" He whispered. I shook my head.

"We found a map Bella! A map to......" The blue one whispered to the other. "What was the mountain again?"

"Dream land! It's a place filled with dreams, happy, and happiness." The pink one was staring wide eyed at us. Edward stood up. "Go away." The blue one spoke. "Bella come with us!" Edward led me away. Were leaving now." They jumped in front of us,

"NNNNOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" _Oh...my...god...this is not happening to me. _"Can I talk to Edward for a second?" They smiled. "Sure." _Did I just ask a unicorn to talk to Edward? _

"Edward, let's just go with them." He growled. "No way. I'm not going to," He through his hands up and shook them. "Dream Land!" I giggled. "Let's just go." Edward sighed. "Fine." I turned back to them. "We'll go."

"YYYYEEEEAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" They cheered and headed away. Looking back to see if we were following. Edward slapped a hand to his face. "Why Me?!"

They led us though the woods. "Do you know where we're going?" I asked him, I was kinda scared. He shook his head. "You should hear there thoughts. It's like Emmett's. Empty, and nonsense." I laughed. They were skipping and singing, we just followed behind. "Can you stop?" I asked. The pink one eyed the other, they paused and started again. "SHUT UP!!!!" Edward roared. (Like really roared.)

They were quiet after that.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

We walked a little while longer and there was this huge and I mean super huge, clown. I jumped behind Edward and he looked confused. "I hate clowns!" They unicorns looked at us. "It's the clown!" Blue cheered. Pink's eyes grew again. "It's a magical clown! It's going to tell us the way to Dream Land!"

The clown honked it's nose and the unicorns skipped past. Edward growled. "Can we stop. There's no such thing as Dream Land." They looked shocked. "Shun the Nonbeliever!SHUN!"

"SSSSHHHHUUUUUNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!" He just rolled his eyes. And I always kept him between me and the clown. We walked a while more and we came to a bridge. It was bottomless over the edge. "Edward, I think I'm going to trip." He frowned, knowing I probably would. "I'll help you."

Edward kept his arm around my tightly as shuffled across. "Bella!Bella!Bella!Bella!Bella!Bella!" Edward whispered to me. "Shut them up."

"What?!" I yelled. "Where on a bridge Bella, A bridge filled with hope and wonder!" _I feel so stupid! I'm following two unicorns to a place called Dream Land that doesn't exist. _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Edward carried me up a hill because he knew I would fall. I didn't want to walk anymore anyway. "Are we almost there?" They didn't answer. We got to the top and there it was. A little hill like thing made of clouds and stars. And at the top it had a sign that read:

_**Dream Land**_

__"Wow there is such a thing as Dream Land." Edward looked so surprised when he set me down. "Dream Land, FILL ME WITH DREAMS AND JOYNESS!!!!" Blue jumped around and sang. Then so letter popped out of the sign and skipped and jumped and sang about something.

__"My eyes will be burned forever!" Edward growled. All I caught during the song was that they wanted me to go in the cave. "I think we should go in." I told him and we walked in.

"Good bye Bella!"

"Yeah Good bye!" The doors shut behind us and I was trapped in darkness. Edward whispered in my ear. "Hold still." I did and I heard something coming toward us.

I then heard smashing and growling. Then I think I passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

I woke up in the meadow with Edward same as before. "Edward I just had the weirdest dream." He frowned. "That wasn't a dream."

"There were unicorns and Dream Land, and a clown?" He nodded. Alice came out of the woods. "So how was your trip?" Edward and I jumped to our feet. "You knew that was going to happen?!!" She sighed. "Well duh!"

A blue unicorn came from behind her. "Let's visit the Banana King!" I ran, Alice followed and Edward scooped me up and we ran. "I'm not going though that again!" He roared, I laughed.


End file.
